


Overnight

by ABS0LUTE_ZER0



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABS0LUTE_ZER0/pseuds/ABS0LUTE_ZER0
Summary: Corey is feeling some anxiety and Jim is there to comfort him through the night.





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> tfw its Late Night Anxiety Hours(tm) so you gotta write about it am i right boys. 
> 
> sorry this is short, i'll write something longer next time. im currently composing a big chaptered thing anyways so thats happening. just passing the time and writing small stuff.

It was deep in the night when Jim woke up in frustration. He found himself not able to sleep for a moment in time and the soft sound of the bus engine wasn’t doing him any justice. Some members moved around in their sleep every few seconds, most likely enduring the same kind of frustration, but were at least able to fall asleep when they managed. Jim assumed he wasn’t lucky for the night. When he turned his body to the curtains he noticed a light through the cracks. As he opened the bunk curtain and slipped himself out, over his shoulder he saw Corey with his head down on the table in the seating area. Jim rubbed his tired eyes as he snuck over to him and nudged his arm. Corey lifted up his head and shined his bleak eyes at his friend. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jim spoke. “Why’re you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Corey replied.

“Me neither.” Jim said with a sigh. He sat down next to Corey but noticed he was avoiding eye contact with him. “You doing ok?”

Corey didn’t want to talk. He had a feeling Jim would pressure him to, and he wouldn’t feel any better if he didn’t say anything, so he wouldn’t succeed at keeping his mouth shut either way. He shook his head in response.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked him.

“I’m feeling a lot of anxiety right now.” Corey quietly replied.

“Any reason for that?” Jim asked again.

Corey shrugged. “I just feel afraid, I guess.”

His voice was raw from their performance hours earlier but it sounded slightly more hoarse than usual. Jim spotted some redness in Corey’s eyes. It wasn’t uncommon to see his friend cry but it worried him nonetheless. The silence and the stare that Corey was getting made his eyes water and he choked up. Jim brought his friend in for a hug and held him while Corey began to cry. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled into his shoulder.

“You’re fine, just let it out.” Jim reassured him.

Corey wrapped his arms around his friend and embraced him. Jim rubbed his back in comfort and Corey found himself melting into him. He didn’t want to let go and refused to when Jim tried to peel him off after a few minutes. Corey was trying to keep his breathing steady but it made his body shake and he curled up to Jim.

“Are you gonna be ok?” Jim asked him.

Corey didn’t speak for a moment. “I just want to stay with you right now.”

Jim didn’t know how to reply at first. He just knew that he wanted to go back to sleep, but there was a tender tone in Corey’s voice that he couldn’t reject. “Alright, let’s stay here then.”

The bus was still and quiet through the night as the two didn’t say a word for awhile. Corey was slowly drifting into sleep but Jim didn’t want to drag him to his bunk. His face started to flush when he felt Corey move his head from his chest and nestle up to his shoulder.

"You're so warm." Corey spoke gently through his sleepy voice.

Jim found himself smiling despite his confusion over his friend's sudden strong affection towards him. He could feel the love radiating off of Corey and it showed through the way he was holding him. "I've never seen you so affectionate like this." 

Corey stayed quiet. He was holding his words back but he couldn't keep them in any longer. "I think I like you, Jim."

Jim was perplexed by Corey's words. The two had went silent, but before Jim could reply, he was pulled in for a soft kiss. Both of their faces had went red by the time they pulled away from each other and Corey felt embarrassed. He had a feeling that Jim would walk away and not say a word to him after that. However, he was caught by surprise when he saw Jim smile in response instead. 

"That was nice." Jim said quietly.

 Corey merely blinked in bewilderment. He smiled back in relief and hid his face into Jim's shoulder again. "Thanks."

For the rest of the night, the two had eventually fallen asleep next to each other. The sun peeked through the curtain and Jim was the first to notice when he suddenly woke himself up. Corey was deep into his slumber and hadn't let go of him through the whole night. Jim looked over at him with sleepy eyes and saw how peaceful he looked. It turns out he got his luck for the night.  

 


End file.
